Fatty acids and triglycerides have numerous applications in the food industry, animal nutrition, cosmetics and in the drug sector. Depending on whether they are free saturated or unsaturated fatty acids or are triglycerides having an increased content of saturated or unsaturated fatty acids, they are suitable for the most varied applications. Thus, for example, polyunsaturated fatty acids are added to infant formula to increase its nutritional value. The various fatty acids and triglycerides are mainly obtained from microorganisms such as Mortierella or from oil-producing plants such as soybean, oilseed rape, sunflower and others, and generally occur in the form of their triacylglycerides. However, they may also be obtained from animals, e.g. fish. The free fatty acids are advantageously produced by saponification.
Depending on application purpose oils containing saturated or unsaturated fatty acids are preferred, thus in human nutrition for example, lipids containing unsaturated fatty acids, especially polyunsaturated fatty acids, are preferred since they have a positive effect on the level of cholesterol in the blood and hence on the possibility of heart disease. They are employed in various dietary foods or medicinal drugs.
On account of their positive properties there has been no shortage of attempts in the past to make available genes which participate in the synthesis of fatty acids or triglycerides for the production of oils in various organisms having a modified content of unsaturated fatty acids. Thus, in WO 91/13972 and its US equivalent a Δ 9-desaturase is described. In WO 93/11245 a Δ 15-desaturase and in WO 94/11516 a Δ 12-desaturase is claimed. Other desaturases are described, for example, in EP-A-0 550 162, WO 94/18337, WO 97/30582, WO 97/21340, WO 95/18222, EP-A-0 794 250, Stukey et al., J. Biol. Chem., 265, 1990: 20144-20149, Wada et al., Nature 347, 1990: 200-203 or Huang et al., Lipids 34, 1999: 649-659. To date, however, the various desaturases have been only inadequately characterized biochemically since the enzymes in the form of membrane-bound proteins are isolable and characterizable only with very great difficulty (McKeon et al., Methods in Enzymol. 71, 1981: 12141-12147, Wang et al., Plant Physiol. Biochem., 26, 1988: 777-792). Generally, membrane-bound desaturases are characterized by introduction into a suitable organism which is then investigated for enzyme activity by means of analysis of starting materials and products. Δ 6-Desaturases are described in WO 93/06712, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,614,393, 5,614,393, WO 96/21022, WO0021557 and WO 99/27111 and their application to production in transgenic organisms is also described, e.g. in WO 9846763, WO 9846764 and WO 9846765. At the same time the expression of various desaturases, as in WO 9964616 or WO 9846776, and the formation of polyunsaturated fatty acids is also described and claimed. With regard to the effectiveness of the expression of desaturases and their effect on the formation of polyunsaturated fatty acids it may be noted that through expression of a single desaturase as described to date only low contents of Δ 6 unsaturated fatty acids/lipids, such as by way of example gamma-linolenic acid and stearidonic acid, have been achieved. Furthermore, a mixture of ω-3 and ω-6 fatty acids was usually obtained since all Δ 6-desaturases described so far converted, for example, linoleic acid (ω-6 fatty acid) as well as α-linolenic acid (ω-3 fatty acid).
Accordingly, there is still a great demand for new and more suitable genes which encode enzymes which participate in the biosynthesis of unsaturated fatty acids and make it possible to produce certain fatty acids specifically on an industrial scale without unwanted byproducts forming. In the selection of genes for biosynthesis two characteristics above all are particularly important. On the one hand, there is as ever a need for improved processes for obtaining the highest possible contents of polyunsaturated fatty acids. On the other hand, the enzymes employed should be highly specific to a certain substrate since as far as possible unwanted byproducts must not be produced which might have negative or so far undiscovered physiological effects in humans or animals due to food/feed intake.